deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black Vs. McCree
Battletemplate gvn 20160910124336417 20160910224940956 20160910230745904 20160910232704914 20160910233625817 20160910233746556 20160910235513690 20160911001637970 20160911123954276 20160918150439521.jpg|TheOmegaCookie V1 Battletemplate gvn 20160910124336417 20160910224940956 20160910230745904 20160910232704914 20160910233625817 20160910233746556 20160910235513690 20160911001637970 20160911123954276 20160918150646903.jpg|TheOmegaCookie V2 Erron Black Vs. McCree.png|Desert Croc MC vs EB.jpg|Simbiothero Erron Black McCree Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Erron Black Vs. McCree is a What-if? Death Battle. It features Erron Black from Mortal Kombat and McCree from Overwatch. Description Mortal Kombat Vs. Overwatch! Two gunslingers face off in a battle for their lives! Will Erron Black collect his bounty or will he be gunned down at High Noon? Polls Who would you be rooting for? McCree Erron Black Who would win? McCree Erron Black Interlude Wiz: Cowboys, cattle herders known for their gruelling attitude and gunslinging skills. Boomstick: And despite living in the modern age, these two cowboys are still able to use their marksmanship skills and fighting skill to kick some serious ass! Like Erron Black, the centuries old mercenary from Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Jesse McCree, the High Noon gunslinger of Overwatch. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Erron Black Wiz: The origins of the mysterious Erron Black remain much of a mystery, though what is known is that he was born in Texas over a 150 years before the events of the Netherealm ruler Shinnok’s return and was likely hired by the sorcerer Shang Tsung to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior who slowed his aging process in return for accomplishing this task. Boomstick: Man, if I ended up meeting a powerful sorcerer I would probably ask him to improve my gun accuracy so I could beat my rivals out on the shooting range or sort out my ex wife’s weight. Ha Ha! ''' Wiz: Black would then spend much of the next century selling his gunslinging skills to local Outworld warlords before eventually being employed by the Emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn and serving as his enforcer and bodyguard. '''Boomstick: And despite living in an age where weapons and technology have advanced far beyond the use of simple rifles and pistols, Black is still pretty darn capable of handling himself in a fight. He’s strong enough to stun Cassie Cage with one of his blows and can shatter titanium statues in a single punch. Wiz: A feat that would require at least 63,000 pounds of force per square inch. Boomstick: He’s also fast enough to shoot his opponents in several places at once in a matter of seconds and can also impale opponents through the head with his Tarkartan blade before shooting them with his rifle in a similar amount of time. Black has also fought Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin who have fought Sub-Zero and Raiden respectively, old Subby was fast enough to dodge a rocket and Raiden is able to move at lightning level speeds so it is also likely that Erron’s overall speed is at least somewhat comparable to these feats. Wiz: Black is also durable enough to survive a double slash across the chest from Mavado, has had his hand impaled by Milneena’s sai and has survived being shocked by Raiden’s lightning. Twice! Boomstick: His gunslinging skills are also pretty badass, he can easily pull off headshots and can ricochet his shots off other objects such as coins in order to hit an opponent, he’s also a decent hand to hand combatant, being able to outmatch Special Forces solier, Cassie Cage and beat down the Shaolin Warrior Kung Jin. Wiz: His standard weapons of choice are his trusty revolvers. The firearms appear to be standard six shooters but are definitely not your average guns... Boomstick: They can blow massive holes in people’s chests and blast off sections of their target’s heads for crying out loud!! ''' Wiz: ...Black also carries a rifle and a severed Tarkartan arm blade which he can use for close-ranged combat and to impale his opponents. One of the most interesting weapons in his arsenal are his sand grenades... '''Boomstick: Perfect for dealing with whiny Jedi Padwans! (The ‘I Don’t Like Sand’ scene from Attack of the Clones plays) Anakin: I don’t like sand, it’s coarse...and rough and irritating... and it gets everywhere Wiz: NO! NO! NO! Anything but that fucking scene!!! Ahem... anyways Black can throw these grenades at his opponents to knock them off balance or crush them in his hands to force them back. He can also throw several caltrops on the ground which are designed to pierce through the opponent’s shoes and hurt them if they are stepped on. Boomstick: He has no problem chaining physical strikes into his attack sequences and can slide into his opponents legs in order to knock them into the ground, alongside this he can send targets flying into the air by shooting different points on their bodies such as their legs and also knock them to the ground before kneeling over them and firing several critical shots at his opponent’s face in order to severely damage them. Wiz: One of his most devastating attacks is his X-Ray which he can use in order to cause serious damage to his foes... Boomstick: Wiz, I’m sure it can’t be that bad... (Erron’s X-Ray move is played where Erron fires a single bullet with the opponent’s name carved into it, the bullet hits the opponent's hip, shattering it. It then ricochets and hits the foe's shoulder, destroying it as well. Lastly, it ricochets another time and hits the target's jaw) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!! HOW THE HELL ARE THEY ABLE TO KEEP FIGHTING AFTER THAT?! Wiz: Game mechanics, Boomstick. Game mechanics. Boomstick: To make things worse for the opponent, Black can also finish them in a number of extremely brutal ways, such as blasting massive holes in their chest, head and stomach, shooting them in the head until only their skull remains, impaling their head with his tarkartan blade or stuffing a sand grenade in their chest and standing back whilst the grenade explodes and sand pours out of the opponent’s eyes, mouth and ears and rises up around the opponent’s waist. Wiz: With his experience and marksmanship skills, Black has accomplished some pretty impressive feats over the years, he's killed the Black Dragon Member, Kobra, was hired by Kotal Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld to serve as his enforcer and bodyguard, shot several Tarkartans whilst defending the Emperor, fought against the Lin Kuei ninja clan alongside the Emperor and his army and would have killed the Demi-God Rain if he hadn't had been attacked by Milneena. Boomstick: But...he's hardly perfect either, he's lost to the likes of Kung Jin and Takeda Takahashi, is usually only motivated by money meaning that he doesn't have that many allies and at the end of the day is still a normal human, he nearly died after Mavado's attack on him and was left unconscious after his fight with Raiden meaning that he can still be killed through regular means. Wiz: Still, with his experience, large arsenal and gunslinging skills Black is still a formidable opponent and defintely not to be underestimated! Erron Black: Girls with guns, always hot Sonya Blade: I'll shove them up your ass and fire Erron Black: Almost always hot McCree Pre Fight Erron Black McCree SET.png|Nkstjoa Erron Black McCree SET Variant.png|Nkstjoa V2 DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:TJman461 Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Gun Wielders